Broken Reflections
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Angst Day 2008: At first, he saw himself, a normal teen. Then he saw Phantom- but was it really the Phantom he had grown up to be, or the one he would become?


**The first annual DP- Day of Angst is underway right now, and this is my entry. YES, It's short. Sorry. But I hope it's angsty enough.**

**Credit to MoonlightUmbreon for helping in coming up with this spectacular event. :hug:**

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Inspiration is from deviantART. I give credit to **Twilight-Deviant **and her picture **Broken Reflections.

* * *

Broken Reflections

Months had passed since the accident that took my life- well, half my life, to be honest. The ghost portal _had_ been active and working; I just didn't realize that the switch inside of it had been turned off. When my hand accidentally hit the button, I thought I was dead. It turns out I was only half dead- a half ghost.

My name is Danny Fenton, but I'm also Danny Phantom. I am an outcast at my high school, but a hero to the city of Amity Park. It's impossible to say what my identity truly is, though. Being a student in high school has its ups and downs; being a superhero only brings complications into my life.

I walked alone in my enemy's house at that moment. My family had been invited to come over for the weekend for mysterious reasons, and I was pretty sure that it was for another evil scheme he had cooked up. Jazz came up with the idea of a self-guided "tour through the rest of the house" to see if I could find anything suspicious, and I gladly pounced upon the chance. Nothing would have satisfied me more than finding out what Vlad Masters's evil scheme could have been this time.

The hallway looked to be endless. Countless of doors were open and closed, showing no signs of any kind of activity suited for an evil billionaire bachelor.

One door, though, piqued my interest. I pushed open the door, hoping to find my enemy inside… but there was nothing in there but a mirror. Nothing special about it, to be honest- just an eighteenth century looking piece of reflective glass. My mind wandered for a moment, questioning why the mayor of the city would have a mirror in an obtrusive room, but then my heart seemed to stop beating. I saw my reflection in the mirror, sure.

Just one I wasn't _used_ to seeing.

There was a weird pink mist that began surrounding the image in front of me, engulfing my human half inside and allowing my mirror self to be replaced with my ghost half, Phantom. I blinked. You'd think by now that with all the crazy things that have happened in my life- ghosts, half-ghosts, clones-I'd be used to creepy and weird things happening in life. But seeing my reflection on my human half in the mirror morph into my ghostly half… that was just not making me feel comfortable.

My fingers reached out and touched the mirror in curiosity. The reflection did _not_ follow suit, merely standing there and giving me this sort of death glare. "You," he rasped.

I blinked in surprise, shaking me head. "What?"

"Me, a simple human being- how could you possibly use your powers for good? You can use them for evil, my human self; do you not know that?" Phantom gave me a devilishly evil smile. "Come on, Danny. No one will know. We can use our power to destroy the one person you so wish to defeat! I can help you!"

My mind screamed for me to bolt out of that room. The feet had other plans. They stayed glued to the floor, my eyes mesmerized by the sight in front of me. Phantom crossed his arms then, showing his fangs with that smile of his.

_Fangs?_

"Come now! Use me!"

I shook my head, my eyes scanning frantically for anything I could use as a suitable smash club. A candlestick inconspicuously lay in the corner of the room on its side. Glaring at the reflection for another fleeting second, I bolted over and grabbed it. My reflection kept his idiot grin plastered on his face, and he laughed insanely as I brought the piece of furniture into the mirror. There was a loud shattering sound, and I stood there, holding the candlestick in my hand.

There was a good dent in the mirror now, shaped like a spider's web. I suddenly realized that I was panting heavily and sweating profusely.

I stared at the mirror for several long seconds, trying to comprehend that I was no longer seeing Phantom's image but my own. There was merely a human Danny Fenton standing there. I breathed a sigh of relief finally, looking down at my hands. A glance back into the broken mirror told me everything. There were so many sides to me that I had portrayed- past, present, as well as future.

The real me? I couldn't figure it out still. It was so odd. So… not me.

I looked at the mirror once more before breaking my gaze from it and turning away from it. That had been _way_ too freaky an encounter for me. I'm not kidding.

As I was about to leave the room, I felt a hand clasp my shoulder. I turned my head, a chill rushing down my spine once more.

Phantom was back in the mirror. And I honestly could have sworn I saw him giving me a murderous smile- the smile of someone I knew all too well.

* * *

**Weird. I just... yeah. Must thank **Twilight-Deviant **for allowing me to use her picture for this. Now go write angst. It _is_ the International Day of DP Angst. Come on- join the depressing fun!**


End file.
